To determine the role of mitochondrial metabolism in the synthesis of lipids in human adipose tissue. In particular to observe whether changes in ATP production or utilization influence rates of fatty acid activation and esterification to triglycerides. Special attention will be given to the regulation of adenine nucleotide translocation and pyruvate dehydrogenase activity.